LED is very applicable to decoration due to its rich colors, small size, durability and energy saving property, and it can be used as a light source of a letter light, a sign board, a track light, a lamp tube and the like when being mounted on a circuit board, a flexible cable or other materials.
Currently, the common LED lamp achieves part of effects of a lattice screen, has a complicated circuit, and still utilizes the traditional manual wiring manner so as to have low efficiency and yield and high material consumption.